Fate be changed
by MerlinWept
Summary: The fates had meddled once again and the world had been mewhere out there a little thing or person had been put out of the place they were supposed to be in and the predestined course his life was to take was going to shift and the Unchanging Realm would be changed


Ira shivered suddenly and earned an odd look from Terry. They shared a look and shrugged it off, going back to their laptops and typing away furiously. She just had a few more sentences left to conclude her essay and once it was submitted she was free as a bird.

Well a bird whose owner allowed it to fly on occasion.

"Cold?" Terry said in his flat way of speaking but his fingers never faltered. She had seen him type just as quickly with one hand while drowning himself in tea with the other so it wasn't that surprising.

"Eh, just felt weird."

"Maybe someone was thinking of you, isn't that what shivering is for?"

"I think that's sneezing actually." Besides who would possibly be thinking of her? All her friends and family were probably going to sleep just about now due to the time difference the friends she had here were in the library with her albeit at different stations. Well there was Maddie though. Maybe she should check in on her. "And done."

"Edited?" Terry asked.

"I edit while I write, you know that." She read through the essay once, slow and steady to make sure she would catch any mistakes and was pleased to only find two. They were quickly corrected and the essay was sent off to the professor. She grinned and stretched out cracking her bones until the girl at the table across sent her a glare and pressed her finger to her lips obviously telling her to shush. "Freedom!" She quietly cheered and Terry pulled a face.

"I still have a bit to go. And then I have to edit." He sighed.

"Could be worse." She said cheerful now that her own work was done.

"How?"

"We could have to write three feet long essays for Divination with quills and ink." Terry shuddered and did a wiggle of his shoulders to show he approved of the comparison. "I think I'm going to go see if Maddie wants to hang out."

"That's just what every preteen wants to do, hang out with their nerdy aunt." He deadpanned.

"I know, it's going to annoy her so much!" With that she called Maddie's art class hoping to catch the teacher and ask her when the class would let out. Maddie had told her to pick her up at four but she could still hope.

" _Ms Weirich's art class, how can I help you?"_

"Hello Ms Weirich, this is Ira, Maddie's aunt—"

" _Really? You sound much better already, I guess Maddie must have it under control."_ She said, cheerfully oblivious to the fact that on the other side of the call Ira was frowning.

"Pardon?"

" _Maddie called and said she wouldn't be able to make it, that you were sick and with no one around she didn't want to leave you...alone?"_ She said hesitantly and Ira pulled the phone away from her ear and pursed her lips together. It took a couple of times cracking her knuckles to get herself under control when she realised Maddie had messed with her again.

"Did she, now?"

" _You were never sick, were you_." Ms Weirich said blankly and sighed.

"I'll find her."

" _Are you sure?"_

"Yeah, she's probably carrying her phone with her. I'll call her. Thank you for your time."

"Trouble in paradise?" Terry said as she began hitting her head against the table softly. She ignored him and called Maddie only to get a voice message.

"Arrrgh!" She sat and thought it over for some time, wondering what to do now and cursing Maddie's parents for leaving her with Ira for the week while they had their second honeymoon. Reluctantly she did what she had really hoped not to do the whole week and began the invasive process of tracking Maddie's phone. She hated doing it really, it always creeped her out but Maddie had been very bad and really, her password was so easy to guess.

MaddieStyles4eva, really?

"She's at an abandoned factory." Ira noted out loud and Terry finally looked away from his laptop while she angrily shoved all her belongings into her bag.

"What's it like being less cool than your twelve year old niece?"

"It's alright. Now I get to track her down and then attempt to take the internet out of her life as punishment and later on we'll go have sushi because she hates it." She swung the bag over her shoulder. "See you later."

"Have fun torturing her." Terry threw back and she found herself fending off even more strange looks.

Wonderful, just wonderful.

* * *

On another plane, in another Realm, a green eyed man—No, not a man, a Jotun—shuddered violently and rose to his feet as his stomach twisted into knots and a painful buzzing filled his ears. He coughed sharply into his hand trying to dispel the feeling of sheer pain in his ears, only for the pain to stop immediately and the world to come into focus. Pulling his hand away from his mouth with a frown, he started at the feel of sticky wetness on it and jolted again at the blood covering his fingertips and palm. It was a bright red, almost fake in the golden light form the barrier and the sight of it had him reeling.

He knew instinctively what had happened, felt it once before in the Space between Realms and the unending Void. The fates had meddled once again and the world had been changed.

Somewhere out there a little thing or person had been put out of the place they were supposed to be in and the predestined course his life was to take was going to shift and the Unchanging Realm would be changed.

A slow manic grin took over his face, his eyes alight with unholy glee.

Loki Laufeyson looked forward to it.


End file.
